


Is There Somewhere

by titasjournal



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titasjournal/pseuds/titasjournal
Summary: Is there somewhere where Blake and Gwen can be happy together?Gwen and Blake decide to go on vacation to a quiet lake house with the boys that quickly transforms into quite possibly the most important and challeging few days of their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be starting an actual multichapter fanfiction about these two! I'd love to know your thoughts on this first chapter!

“Gwen, they want you to sing.” one of the event planners whispers in her ear. She smiles and nods, finally ready to get up from Blake’s lap. He pushes his chair back and lets her put on her silver heels.

“Grab me my clutch, Blakey?” she requests, all the while finger-combing her curled hair. When he hands her the sparkly bag, she fishes out of it a pocket-sized mirror and her red lipstick. He remains seated on the velvet chair, his gaze fixated on her every movement. She runs her hands down her dress, getting rid of any wrinkles, no doubt a consequence from the amount of time she spent sitting on Blake’s lap tonight.

“A very special lady will be singing for us tonight,” Gwen hears someone on the mic say, a row of clapping hands along with it. She holds on to the hem of her couture dress and walks up the few steps to the stage where a thirty-something man is waiting for her. “Miss Gwen Stefani!” she takes three strides towards the mic stand and waves her hand. She then looks behind her, to the band, and mouths the name of the song. As soon as she starts singing _Hollaback Girl,_ the people in the last few tables get up and start dancing.

She has fun with it, walking from side to side, moving as much as she can in her tight dress. The band is ecstatic too, the atmosphere crazy in that big room. Someone dims the lights as Gwen sings the last couple of lines, her eyes stopping on Blake’s. He’s up as well, and she can tell that he’s been dancing along with everybody else in the party.

She looks towards the man who introduced her and he motions for one more song. She obliges.

“This one if for a very special guy out there,” she smiles widely, grabbing the microphone, putting it back on the stand. “This one is for the love of my life.” The words come out almost like a breath, like the caress of a long-gone remembrance.

The first chords of _Rare_ echo throughout the mutedly lit room and her hips start swaying to the rhythm slowly. Her eyes rise from the ground and search for his at their table. He looks so relaxed and content she could cry. His hair is wavy and moussed, his black suit looking so perfect with his blue eyes. When he notices her gaze, he returns with a side grin, making her giggle in the middle of the song.

 _You’re so good and you don’t even know it_ and the words are sung purely for him, everyone knows it. He’s the only thing she’s looked at since the song started, and she doesn’t show signs of averting her gaze. He laughs at the words, pointing at himself, coyly asking: “Me?” her smiles widens even further, and people start looking at him. He pretends to be annoyed and hides behind his arm, only intensifying her amusement.

 _Do you really think you wanna make some new memories with me?_ She decides to go up to their table and a bystander helps her descend the steps carefully. She cuts through the middle of the room, all the while dancing to the strumming of the guitar. When she reaches his chair, he holds out his hand and helps her sit down. Her legs are sprawled on his lap sideways, while her back is arched, his other hand travelling to the small of her back, making sure she won’t fall against the table.

 _You’re rare and only a stupid girl would let you go, don’t you know?_ As the last words are sung, she makes sure her face is only inches apart from his, their eyes glued to each others’. His smile is reassuring – much like his entire demeanor – and she has to take a breath before they kiss. It’s a sweet, honey-like lock of lips, very much an appropriate display of affection, given the number of on-lookers all around them.

“You’re crazy,” he murmurs in her ear after their lips part. She holds on to his shoulder, burying her head on the crook of his neck. “And you’re making me be rude to our hosts.” He says, pushing her a few inches away from him, so as to look in her eyes.

“What do you mean?” she asks, a puzzled expression on her face. Someone else has already started to sing.

“You can’t do something like that and just expect me to keep on eating my dinner in front of everyone.” He says, matter-of-factly. His eyebrows shoot up as she gets up from his lap.

She makes sure to speak loudly enough so that people around them could hear: “I’m going to the ladies’ room, be back in a second.” and just walks through the door. He waits another song before he exits, following her every step. After he’s out of the ballroom, he looks around in hopes of finding Gwen. He sees a flash of red on the marble staircase and quietly walks up to her. She doesn’t hear him though, so he decides to put a hand on her stomach and whispers in his sweet southern drawl: “Hey, pretty girl. You taken?”

She spins around immediately, almost like a reflex of his voice, and locks her arms around his neck. Even with the heels, she struggles to reach his lips. Her nose trails down his jawline, down his neck, her face stopping in the sensitive spot behind his ear. Her kiss leaves an imprint on his skin, a bloody crescent moon begging to be mended and hung once again amidst the stars.

“I can’t believe you’re my girl,” he exhales, thrusting the words into her skin, each syllable more pressing than the last. That same hunger to be touched by someone you love reverberates between them.

“Your cowgirl,” she smiles into his lips, his warm hands holding her face in place. Her neck burns, her cheeks are on fire, her eyes barely managing to stay open. Her body relics in that blissful state of numbness that only his stubble against her velvet skin provides. “Blake?” her voice wavers slightly as he intertwines his finger with hers.

“Yeah?” his southern accent is thick and prominent. 

“I had an idea the other day…” he spins her around and her back hits the wall. His rough cheek rests against her smooth one, her mind lost in between phosphenes. “Let’s go to that lake house you keep talking about.”

His head shoot straight up and he’s all smiles. “Really?”

“Yeah, we’ll take the boys too, it’ll be fun!” her heart swells with the overflowing happiness that resonances in the space between them.

“You’re the best, Gwen.” The chandelier above offers them a misty sort of lighting, the hallway devoid of people and sound. The music from the ballroom zigzags through the walls and envelops them in a blissful haze. They stay there against the wall and solely look at each other. He can’t help but exhale lightly while she bites her crimson lip. Her right hand brushes against his arm, the softness of his shirt pleasant underneath her skin. He lowers his head and their foreheads meet, his curls tickling the sensitive skin of her face. She laughs a curt laugh and tilts her head to the side. Her eyes travel from his chin, to his lips, to his nose and, finally, to his eyes.

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?” Gwen teases, all too aware of the tension growing between them.

“No need to beg, darlin’.” He tugs her towards him and covers her mouth with his and, in an all but surprising manner, she responds immediately. Her lips slide on his, tender but demanding, and it feels like falling in love all over again. In fact, she never needs to worry about forgetting how it feels like to be kissed for the first time, because every time Blake and her kiss, it’s an all-new sensation that makes her insides quiver or her mind spin.

“Should we go home and… pack?” she asks, bashfully yet mischievously.

“Yeah, let’s go pack,” he kisses her cheek and locks his hand in hers. They walk down the hallway to the lobby to leave the building, the clanking of her heels marking their every step. Far away, you could see a mesh of black and red, and hear an all but shy voice say: “When we get home, I think the packing can wait.”


	2. Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read & commented on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this second one and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it! Also, hit me up on my twitter (@titasjournall) to tweet me your thoughts on this too!

“Zums, make sure to pack your bathing suits!” Gwen shouts from across the hallway. The kids couldn’t be more pumped with their trip to the lake house, even Apollo wouldn’t nap from the excitement.

“Gwen, I think you should let the kids do their thing and get your stuff ready,” he starts, chuckling. “God knows you have a lot of it.” She giggles back and swats his arm, feigning hurt.

“You’re a very mean cowboy,” she shoots back, though she kisses his lips swiftly before entering her room. A medium-sized brown bag sits right beside the door, no doubt Blake’s clothes. Her big, metallic suitcase is spread open on top of their messy bed, fabrics and patterns scattered all throughout the room. “Babe!” she shouts from her bedroom, already darting to the closet to pick out some outfits.

“Yeah?” his head peeks from the doorframe, a very cool Blake in the midst of such disarray.

“Would you be a darling and help me pack?” she turns around and pouts, her silly persona too irresistible. By the time she finishes the sentence, he’s behind her and his arms wrap around her exposed midsection. His sudden touch sends shivers through her body, and he feels her respond to it.

“Ohh,” he teases, kissing her neck through her platinum locks. “Well, what’s in it for me, eh?” his thick southern accent sends her on a full dream-like state, her head falling backwards on his chest.

“Oh, I don’t know…” she can’t possibly come up with a witty comeback now, utterly impossible. “Whatever you like, I guess.” She pivots and throws her arms around his neck, her hands getting lost within his curls, her nails grazing his scalp. He raises his eyebrows, yet remains silent. She leans in, tilting her head to the side, smiling soundlessly. He smiles right back at her, inciting her to lock her lips with his. She does.

“Blake,” she says, in a sotto voice, drawn in by the look of his face – that all too familiar ethereal sensation that what they have is too good to be true, too good to last a lifetime.

He blinks a couple of times and smirks – he finds it remarkably funny how she gets all mushy after they kiss. He knows he has that effect on her; In fact, it’s always amazing to experience her melt into his arms in nothing but pure, untainted happiness and, most amazing of all, was knowing it was because of him.

“I like the way you look at me.” She states, tugging him closer. She can hear her little boys laughing in the distance.

“What ya mean, pretty girl?” he cocks one eyebrow and chuckles lightly, pinning a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Like that, you know…” she tries, rubbing his neck gently. “Like I’m something special.” Her eyes dart to the floor, where two pink and blue mismatched shoes lay patiently.

“Hell, baby,” his hand travels to the side of her face, cradling it. “That’s because you’re the only goddamned special thing in my life.” His sweet southern drawl lures her in once more, his full lips meeting hers mid-air.

“Mommy, where are my sneakers?” an impatient Kingston demands to know. Thank God for Blake’s tall frame to hide them.

“Hum, did you check under your bed, King?” she asks, praying he didn’t see them kissing in the closet.

“I’m gonna see.” He answers, his voice already disappearing from earshot.

“Phew, that was close.” Gwen exhales, cleaning her lip gloss from Blake’s lips.

“Come on, you have to get ready, darlin’,” he steps away from her and starts picking up random items of clothing off the racks.

“I’m nearly done, cowboy,” she says, shoving her favorite pair of blue jeans inside the suitcase. “Grab me some bathing suits, please?” she shouts from inside the bathroom, in an effort to pack her toiletries.

“Sure thing,” he says, but quickly realizes he doesn’t know where she keeps them exactly. “Hey, where are they?” he spins around inside her closet, confused with all the glitter and shoes.

“Second and third drawers, on the bottom left side.” She helps, resuming her task.

“I feel like I’m on one of those CIA thingys tryin’ to find the secret files…” he mumbles under his breath.

“Watcha say, honey?” she asks, coming back into the room.

“Nothin’.” He frantically tries to pick some bathing suits, the task suddenly feeling all too evasive and complicated. He becomes unexpectedly overwhelmed with all the kinds – bikinis, one-pieces, trikinis and all the other weird pieces of fabric inside those drawers. “Hey, how many did you say you wanted?”

“Hum, I dunno…” she rambles while trying to fit an extra pair of shoes inside the case. “A few I guess.”

“Darlin’, help a man out here.” He pleads. “Just give me a number.” She laughs, charmed with his helplessness.

“Five, bring me five.” He breathes out, content and less dazed. He chooses a couple nice ones he finds, making sure not to forget about the teeny red bikini that caught his eye. _She’ll have a laugh once she sees this,_ he thinks to himself.

“There ya go.” He fits them inside her bag with the rest of her clothes and kisses her cheek.

“Thank you,” she zips up the bag as the doorbell rings. “Hey, could you check on the kids while I go open the door?” she’s already halfway down the hall as she asks him.

He promptly walks to the boys’ rooms: Zuma has his bags ready to go, only needing help to tie his shoelaces; Kingston still isn’t over, declining Blake’s further help: “I can pack on my own, I’m grown up!” to which Blake responds:

“King, buddy, what are you doing with the aquarium?” the little boy says:

“Well, were taking him, aren’t we?” Blake chuckles.

“Son, you can’t pack the fish.” and a vexed blonde boy puts it down, finally saying:

“I’m done, I guess.”

“Good boy.” Blake says, ruffling up his hair. The boy joins his brother, descending the stairs. “Come here, ‘Pollo. Let’s go to the lake!” the baby boy shrieks in exhilaration, rapidly falling into Blake’s arms.

He descends the stairs and puts down the baby next to his brothers, joining Gwen at the front door: “Who is it?” she steps away.

“Adam? The hell you doing here?” the two men hug swiftly.

“Heard you bunch were going on honeymoon and decided to join in!” he exclaims, Behati following with baby Dusty Rose clinging to her hand.

“It’s not a honeymoon if you ain’t married.” Blake reminds him.

“I can already hear the wedding bells…” Behati teases, hugging Gwen and her tall boyfriend.

“So, ready to hit the road?” Adam says, ignoring Blake’s annoyed face.

“Hey, the more the merrier, right?” Gwen tries to soothe him. It might even be fun to bring them along, who knows.

“Yeah, I guess.” He throws his hands up and brings the bags to the truck.

“That way we can have someone to babysit for us.” She waggles her eyebrows, grabbing a hold of his warm hand.

“I like the way you think, Stefani.”

 


End file.
